magifandomcom-20200222-history
Goltas
Goltas (ゴルタス, Gorutasu) was a slave of Jamil, alongside Morgiana. Appearance Goltas is a large muscular man with scars all over his body. He is bald and wears a mask with only his left eye showing. He wears a dirty sleeveless shirt, dirty pants, a belt, and shackles around his ankles. He also carries a large sword. Personality Goltas was a slave of Jamil who was shown to be very quiet. Initially, he was shown as a machine like person who would just obey the orders given to him. In actuality, he is a kind person and cares for Morgiana. When the Dungeon is about to collapse, he frees Morgiana from Jamil's chains and tells her to leave and go back to her home country. History Goltas was one of Jamil's slaves, originating from the Kouga Clan. He was used by Jamil to kill the people that Jamil didn't like. Plot Dungeon Arc Goltas is taken to the Dungeon Amon by Jamil. He goes as the first one, holding a lamp. After entering the Dungeon, his group catches up to Alibaba Saluja and sleeping Aladdin. When Alibaba tries to kiss up to Jamil, Goltas passes him along with his master.Night 8, Pages 11, 15-17 He picks up and carries Aladdin when Jamil orders him to. When Alibaba tries to stop them, Goltas is ordered to kill him, but Alibaba confines him. Goltas is stabbed by Jamil for being useless. He then follows the group further into the Dungeon, holding Aladdin.Night 9 Later, when Aladdin wakes up, he is introduced to him by Jamil.Night 10, Pages 3-6 When they reach a three way fork, he goes with Jamil down a path where they encounter a monster.Night 11, Pages 1, 12-13 After escaping he heads to where Aladdin and Alibaba are and collapses in front of them.Night 12, Pages 2-3 When he wakes up, he appears in the treasury room and stops Morgiana from saving Jamil when the Dungeon collapses. Goltas finally talks and tells Morgiana that Jamil doesn't need to leave this place and he has no need either. He then tells her that they come from south and north, but he already forgotten his family and pride. He says that a person like him, who was has been utterly defeated like this and taken people's lives could never face his people. He adds that Morgiana is different; she managed to hold onto her pride despite everything. He tells her that his final desire is for her to return to her homeland. He then cuts her chain. He then dies as he brings Jamil further into the collapsing dungeon.Night 15, Pages 10-13 Morgiana Arc Goltas appears one night, in Morgiana's dream telling her not to worry, as Jamil is not here anymore, but if she is still scared, she should look ahead beyond the light, at her glittering homeland. He then says she should go there to find out real meaning of freedom.Night 27, Pages 2-3 He then appears when Morgiana begins to think that she absolutely cannot remove her shackles. He asks her if she really can't and if it's all the power she has. He reminds her that her shackles should have been removed already.Night 29, Pages 17-18 Morgiana doubts it, so Goltas' voice continues. He says that she fears the past and asks if she's hasn't changed since that days. Her master is already dead and the bond between them disappeared, and as those chains and shackles aren't the same, he wants to know what kind of problem does she have with those shackles.Night 30, Pages 1-2 Abilities He was shown to be very strong and powerful, and very trustworthy. He showed terrifying strength in Dungeon Amon, being able to defeat some of the Slime monsters that were residing in the dungeon. Relationships Jamil Jamil was Goltas' master. Jamil used him to kill people. Goltas killed Jamil when he brought Jamil further into the collapsing Dungeon. Morgiana Morgiana is a fellow slave of Jamil. He had cared about Morgiana and wanted her to be free from Jamil and even cut her chains and told her that his final desire is for her to return back to her homeland. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kouga Clan Category:Qishan